Las vegas
by darthshinji
Summary: Spin off de la serie, con los mismos personajes pero en un universo alterno de, como dice el titulo las vegas. casinos, misterio pero sobre todo mucho dinero. rachel es una chica normal que por un golpe de la vida tendra la oprtunidad de su vida, hacer dinero, pero descubrira que para otras personas hay cosas mas importantes.
1. Chapter 1

Las vegas: cientos de personas asisten todos los días a la ciudad que nunca duerme solo con un objetivo en mira: quebrar a la casa; para muchos es una fantasía que desean tener, pero para una gran cantidad de gente la realidad es un maestro cruel que se burla en tu cara. Dice el dicho que las vegas no se hiso por ganadores, y nada es más cierto. Con el tiempo la gente se acostumbra a ver como los demás pierden hasta lo que llevan puesto obligados a ver el verdadero mundo de los casinos. Para muchos escépticos salir con ganancia de las vegas no es más que un sueño imposible, pero un grupo de jóvenes que se rehúsan a despertar, que quiere volver el sueño realidad, ellos creen que "nada es imposible".

Cierto, es una frase trillada, pero no existe ninguna que se acomode mejor a su manera de ver los casinos, aquellos gigantes que lo dominan todo cada noche en la ciudad que nunca duerme; aquellos de colosal tamaño que lo devoran todo, tan seguros de su dominio creen no tener depredadores naturales, el único depredador que puede superar un gigante solo puede ser uno más grande; ninguno de ellos era un erudito en mitología, pero sabían que no había nada mas grande que un titán, así que lo único que puede devorar a un gigante solo es un titán, y así se asían llamar: los TITANES.

Capitulo 1:

Rachel, una joven dama que siendo atraído por el sueño de fortuna fue a caer en las vegas, no tardo en darse cuenta de que los sueños no son como los pintan. Como en cualquier parte del mundo, el dinero no se gana fácilmente, con todo y eso había logrado sobrevivir un casi un año como trabajadora en un casino, por ahora se encontraba trabajando como camarera. La paga era decente y lograba sacar excelentes propinas de los visitantes , muchos de los cuales sufrían ya los efectos del alcohol; había descubierto que en ocasiones bastaba una simple sonrisa para embelesar a los clientes y lograr una buena recompensa, aun así los gastos de vivienda y comida en una ciudad como está el dinero era algo que faltaba siempre y se estaba empezando a convencer a si misma de que nunca llegaría mas lejos en esa ciudad.

Había tenido una noche tranquila en el casino, por lo que tenían pocos clientes. Había derramado una copa con licor debido a un cliente pasado de copas que tropezó con ella, se inclino para recoger la copa en el suelo cuando noto que había dos guardias de seguridad que hablaban y señalaban con la mirada a cierto cliente que estaba en una mesa de blackjack, ella personalmente lo recordaba, lo había visto la noche anterior, aunque lo único que había echo era darse vueltas por las mesas de apuestas, le había dejado la mejor propina de la noche, le sorprendía verlo por segunda noche, y más le sorprendió verlo ahora ganando una gran cantidad de dinero.  
Aquel joven empezó a girar la cabeza de un lado al otro, como si se encontrara perdido en aquel lugar, su mirada se posaba principalmente en los guardias de seguridad, cada vez que uno se movía el los seguía con los ojos dando un aire de paranoia.

Raven había recorrido aquella mesa al menos 15 veces desde que comenzó sui turno, y cada momento que pasaba parecía más preocupado. ya había dejado las mesas donde apostaba pero lo vio dando vueltas de un lado a otro sin ningún rumbo fijo.

Su turno ya había terminado, se quito el uniforme y paso adentro del casino, caminaba a paso rápido, tropezó en su andar y tropezó sobre dos guardias haciéndolos caer al suelo.

-Lo lamento- se disculpaba por el accidente - creo que me torcí un tobillo- les pidió ayuda a ambos para levantarse; le preguntaron si se encontraba bien, después de unos instantes ya se sentía en condiciones de seguir por su cuenta.  
-Solo fue el dolor de la caída, lamento mucho lo ocurrido- después de eso salió para dirigirse a su nuevo vestido.

1.1

Dick vio la oportunidad y la aprovecho, el riesgo fue demasiado alto así que no dudo ni por un minuto el largarse de aquel lugar en cuanto pudo. aun se encontraba corriendo por las calles atestadas de gente mientras procuraba no chocar con nadie, solo podía pensar en alejarse lo más que podía de aquel sitio, regresar a casa y olvidarse lo más pronto posible de lo que había pasado.  
-Que noche- se dijo a sí mismo.  
Su amigo se encontraba no muy lejos de allí, pero lo suficientemente alejado para no ser detectado por nadie que pudiera perjudicarlos, en cuanto llegara con el podía dar la noche por terminada.

1.2

Garfield comenzaba a preocuparse, nunca antes Dick se había retrasado tanto en una noche, sabía que era arriesgado, pero aun así ya era mucha demora.  
No pasaba ni 3 minutos cuando ya estaba revisando de vuelta el reloj, haciendo de la espera a un más larga.

su mente divagaba en lo que le podría haber ocurrido a su amigo -¿y si lo descubrieron, lo atraparon, y si necesita ayuda?- no importa cuanto tiempo pases en el negocio, ese tipo de pensamientos siempre te venían a la cabeza.

Cruzo los brazos y cerró los ojos, esa posición siempre lo hacía recobrar el juicio, siempre recordaba que debía pensar con la cabeza, no con el miedo.

Había permanecido así alrededor de unos veinte minutos cuando volvió a revisar a los alrededores, para su tranquilidad observo a Dick acercándose velozmente hacia él -por fin- dijo en voz alta al sentir que sus nervios desaparecían rápidamente de su cuerpo.

1.3

-Ya era hora- le regañaba Garfield - ¿quién te crees al llegar a esta hora a casa? por si no lo sabes esto no es un hotel- con voz sarcástica parodiando a un padre enojado logro sacarle una sonrisa a Dick.

-Lo siento mucho papá- le respondía con el mismo tono de burla.  
ambos sonrieron ante esta broma que aunque algo infantil lograba liberar el estrés, y en este trabajo eso era algo esencial.

Estaban por abordar el vehículo cuando un destello de luz los cegó por un segundo, después un segundo destello apareció, habían logrado ver de donde provenía, pero debido a que sus ojos no lograban adaptarse de nuevo a la oscuridad no podían identificar quien lo estaba haciendo.  
Se escucho una voz de mujer -los tengo- dijo orgullosa de su hazaña.

-Me pregunto - a pesar de que no estaba viéndolos directamente, era obvio que se dirigía hacia ellos - ¿qué me dará el casino por entregar la identidad de quienes los están robando?-

Comenzaron a sudar en frio, después de tanto estarse escondiendo no podían creer que al final fueran sido descubiertos por...bueno, ella, quien quiera que sea.

¿Quién demonios eres?- gritaba uno de ellos, forzando sus cuerdas vocales para no dar la impresión de estar asustado, pero no tuvo éxito en esto.

-Trabajo para el casino- le contestaba con total serenidad y control de la situación- y estarán contentos de que al fin los haya atrapado- añadía ella - han estado haciendo de las suyas durante mucho tiempo, casi un año si no me equivoco, ¿no les da vergüenza?-

Garfield observo por un minuto a su compañero intercambiando una mirada esperando que a alguno se le ocurriera una solución, una escapatoria; los guardias deberían estar por llegar en cualquier minuto y eso no era nada bueno. De pronto le vino de golpe a la mente de Garfield: nadie -No es de seguridad - le dijo a su compañera en tono lo suficiente mente alto como para que ella le escuchara - nadie te acompaña y, por lo que veo, nadie se dirige hacia este lugar, en otras palabras: estas sola-

Por un momento la cara de Dick rebozo de alivio, uno que no duro mucho debido a la siguiente afirmación de su perseguidora.

-Claro que no soy de seguridad, yo nunca dije eso-

-¿Pero de que estás hablando?- le gritaba Dick furioso - si no eres de seguridad, entonces ¿Quién eres y que quieres de nosotros? -

-Mi nombre es Rachel- le respondió casi con orgullo en la voz- y lo que quiero es algo muy simple: quiero formar parte-

-Pero qué demonios dices- reacciono sorprendido Dick- ¿en serio vienes aquí sola a chantajearnos con una petición como esa? diem ¿que razón tenemos para no quitarte el celular por la fuerza?- pregunto de manera desafiante.

Rachel levanto su celular para que ambos lo pudieran observar en todo detalle y dijo - Con solo apretar un solo botón y el casino se enterara quiénes son y todo su trabajo se habrá ido por el caño, además, se defenderme muy bien yo sola- por ultimo añadió -¿y bien?-

Ambos se acercaron un poco el uno con el otro para poder murmurar algunas palabras sin que ella pudiera escucharla. Viéndolos en tal situación no pudo menos que soltar una pequeña sonrisa, algo muy raro en ella; saco un celular distinto de uno de sus bolsillos, marco un numero en ellos y después se los arrojo -toma- le dijo- se te cayo cuando saliste a toda prisa- ya registre mi numero, llámenme cuando se hayan decidido, solo no se tarden demasiado- sin decir nada mas camino despacio hacia atrás sin quitarles los ojos de encima, siguió avanzando hasta que al cabo de unos instantes ya se había fundido entre la multitud que se encontraba no tan lejos de donde estaba.

Vaya vaya. después de tanto tiempo sin hacer nada en el mundo de los fics he decidido publicar el primer capitulo de esta historia bastante "peculiar" que no estoy seguro como vaya a continuar. Pero viendo que ya tenia esto decidi subirlo para ver las opiniones de todos los que quieran dedicarle un poco de tiempo a leer, y a los que lo hicieron muchas gracias. dejen todas las criticas o amenazas en los reviews al igual si quieren que la continue.

se despide Drathshinji.


	2. Reclutamiento

capitulo 2:

Rachel había pedido un par de días libres, se encontraba mal de salud y en un trabajo donde se trataba directamente con los clientes eso no se podía permitir. estaba descansando en su cama preguntándose cuanto tiempo mas tardarían aquellos en darle una respuesta; les había amenazado con acusarlos con el casino, pero temía que ellos se hubieran dado cuenta de que estaba mintiendo, nunca fue su intención denunciarlos, tan solo lo dijo porque creyó que de otra forma no la dejarían unírseles.  
-Lo hecho, hecho esta- no tenia porque torturarse más pensando en lo que podía haberles dicho o lo que podía haber hecho, ya había jugado con sus cartas y ahora le tocaba esperar lo mejor.

2.1

Dick estuvo toda la mañana con Garfield acerca de lo que harían con la chica que los descubrió, ya había pasado todo un día y aun no se habían atrevido a llamarle con la esperanza de que no se desesperará y llamara al casino y aun no querían comunicarles a los demás la noticia.  
-¿Que dices tú?- le preguntaba Dick a su amigo.  
-No los se amigo, pero pienso que debemos decirles a los demás, todos somos miembros del equipo y necesitan saberlo-  
-Supongo que tienes razón- Dick tomo el celular y procedió a hacer unas llamadas para poder reunir al grupo, esta delicada situación tenían que resolverla como grupo.

2.3

Rachel estaba en un parque cercano, su lugar favorito, por la mañana era casi un desierto debido a la gran cantidad de gente recién dormida después de una noche de diversión en los casinos; aunque es cierto que es la ciudad que nunca duerme, no puede negarse su cambio drástico en el número de personas activas durante el día que en la noche. su celular cambiaba de posición una tras otra vez, luego de una mano a otra, no podía soportar mucho tiempo - Quizás debí ser más agresiva- de verdad necesitaba el dinero; había escuchado tantas historias sobre grupos especiales que iban a las vegas a quebrar a la banca, ninguno había tenido éxito en tal fin, y la gran mayoría ya habían sido reconocidos por seguridad quienes estaban listos para tomar medidas sobre ellos, pero lo más importante es que antes de que eso pasara habían acumulado muchos billetes, todos de casinos en las vegas, era la manera más rápida de hacer dinero en esa ciudad y no estaba dispuesta a dejar pasar la oportunidad de su vida.

2.4

Dick termino su última llamada, todos los demás, a excepción de él y Garfield, estaban fuera de la ciudad, la gran mayoría pasando un poco de tiempo con sus familias, odiaba tener que arruinar el día con una noticia como esa, pero Garfield tenia razón, debían de saber.

-¿Que te dijeron?-

-La mayoría dice que nosotros decidamos Garfield-

-Suena justo, después de todo, fuimos tu y yo los que nos metieron en este lio Dick-

Dick empezó a pasarse las manos por su negra cabellera, estaba cada minuto más nervioso pensando si en ese minuto ella estaría llamando al casino

-No te angusties Dick- lo consolaba su amigo al verlo en aquel estado - no nos denunciara aun, te lo aseguro-

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?-

- ella mismo lo dijo recuerdas: quiere estar dentro, sea quien sea conoce lo que hacemos y desea participar, si nos denuncia ya no podrá hacerlo. siendo sincero no sé si lo hará o no, pero si se que "aun" no lo hará. lo mejor que podemos hacer es pensar muy bien lo que debemos hacer con ella-

-Tienes razón- las palabras del chico le habían hecho tranquilizase.

-Mira- le volvía a dirigir la palabra Garfield - tomémonos unos minutos para relajarnos, no es bueno pensar con desesperación en la cabeza, estoy seguro que podemos llegar a una solución que nos pueda beneficiar-

Dick se volvió con la mirara fija en su amigo, algo que había dicho no le sonó coherente tomando en cuenta la situación -¿a qué te refieres con "beneficiar" gar?-

-Bueno, se que estamos en una situación de rehenes, pero pienso que podríamos salir mejor beneficiados que ella si sabemos contar las cartas- y después añadió -entiendes, en vez de jugar cartas dije contar porque -

-Ya entendí- lo interrumpió en seco su amigo.

2..5

las 6 de la tarde y el celular no había sonado aún. Rachel perdida con cada minuto un poco de paciencia, se había fastidiado de estar sentada en la misma banca del parque viendo pasar a la gente durante horas, ya ni siquiera sentía ni donde estaba sentada. cada cinco minutos se decía a si misma que solo esperaría cinco minutos más, pero siempre desistía al final y seguía esperando. había pasado una hora mas cuando el celular recibió un mensaje de texto : mañana a las 10 de la noche, ven sola al callejón donde nos encontraste.

Esperaba una llamada, tal vez un: tu ganas, estas en el equipo, bienvenida.  
Siendo sincera con sigo mima, eso era poco probable, pero le parecía paradójico que estuviera nerviosa momentos antes por no recibir llamada alguna y justo ahora estaba más nerviosa por haber recibido un mensaje de texto. el problema es que era un mensaje libre para la interpretación.

-Tal vez me ven como una amenaza, y quieren deshacerme de mi- ella sabía que sus ideas no son tan exageradas, ella viene y vive diariamente en ese mundo, sabía lo que los grupos clandestinos hacían, y en ocasiones lo que los casinos hacían; sus opciones eran: olvidarse de ellos por completo y denunciarlos, o arriesgarse con ellos. si optaba por denunciarlos podría ganarse puntos extra con el dueño, y eso podría traerle recompensas económicas y de trabajo; optar por los chicos podría ser muy arriesgado, pero si lograba convencerlos mucho dinero estaría en juego.

-No sé qué debo hacer ahora-

2.6

Dick acababa de llegar al callejón; en cierto modo estaba nervioso pero no tanto como se había imaginado en un principio, ahora todo lo que podía hacer era seguir adelante y esperar que todo saliera bien.

faltaba media hora para las diez, pero sentía innecesario esperar hasta entonces si hacer nada, se sentía mejor estando allí.

al parecer no fue el único en pensar lo mismo, la chica que los chantajeaba estaba a unos pasos de llegar, la pudo ver desde el otro lado de la calle, y ella también lo vio a él.

-Llegas temprano-

-¿Por qué me pediste que viniera aquí?- preguntaba Rachel ignorando el anterior comentario.

-Es muy sencillo- respondía - pediste unirte a nosotros, tú necesitas de este grupo, pero ¿qué necesitamos nosotros de ti? ¿qué tienes que nos puedas ofrecer?-

-¿Esperan que yo les de algo?-

-Si, básicamente es eso. cada miembro de este grupo aporta algo que los demás no, cada quien tiene su lugar, ¿Esperabas que tan solo llegarías a exigirnos dinero? -

-No tengo nada que ofrecer- respondía con sinceridad- lo único que tengo es su identidad, lo único que puedo ofrecer es el silencio para que sigan trabajando en la ignorancia de los casinos- esto último lo dijo con una seguridad total de que los intimidaría por completo.

-Sabes que es lo gracioso de la identidad Rachel: que es fácil de conseguir- gar se unía a la conversación saliendo de un lugar el cual Rachel no se había percatado -quizás debamos deshacernos de ti-

Ella estaba esperando ese comentario, pero no estaba preparada. Tanto su expresión como su postura cambiaron drásticamente a la espera de una oportunidad de huir lo más lejos posible de ellos.

-Pero descuida, no lo haremos- se apresuro a aclarar Dick antes de que la situación pasara a mayores cosas. - Aunque dices que no tienes nada que ofrecernos, creemos que en realidad si lo tienes-

No sabía si debería confiar en ellos después de oírles decir que deberían deshacerse de ella, pero la curiosidad podía mas esta noche que su sentido común. -Que tienen en mente-

-Una prueba - respondía Garfield.

-¿Qué clase de prueba?-

-Es simple - tomaba la palabra Dick - pero creo que cualquier explicación no seria útil, lo mejor es directo a la práctica: ir a un casino -

-Disculpa- le exclamaba sorprendida.

-Y tenemos que pasar a tu casa- decía Garfield mientras se subía al auto detrás.

-¿Para qué?-

-para que te cambies, no te dejare ir así-

2.7

Después de que Garfield le hiciera devolverle 3 veces para cambiarse de ropa, le prestaba suma atención a lo la ropa se refiere; Rachel no era paciente precisamente paciente, pero decidió soportar pese a que en su interior crecía el deseo de estrangularlo. Finalmente acepto uno de sus atuendos, quería que vistiese lo mejor posible, y le pareció que hacía lo mismo con su amigo debido a que este también iba muy bien vestido.

Eran pasada medianoche cuando llegaron al casino. Dick bajo y le pidió seguirle mientras Garfield se quedaba en el auto.

-¿Tu amigo no viene?- le preguntaba.

-El estará adentro, pero no con nosotros- le respondía -entretanto tengo que aclarar algunos puntos: si lo llegas a ver no te le quedes mirando, una vez adentro tu no lo conoces, y no apartaras la vista de la mesa, no giraras la cabeza en todas direcciones, eso llama demasiado la atención, solo concéntrate en el juego, eso es todo-

-¿No me dirán sus nombres?-

-Si pasa esto, entonces te lo diremos-

-¿Y si no lo logro?-

-Mas te vale hacerlo- respondió Dick, si era su intención asustarla o no, lo había echo.

-Pero ni siquiera sé lo que tengo que hacer- se quejaba.

-Ya lo sabrás-

Una vez dentro del casino Dick la llevo directamente a una mesa de blackjack, como ya se lo había dicho, noto la presencia de Garfield, pero no le prestó mucha atención.

Llevaban cerca de media hora jugando, habían perdido y ganado juegos, algo raro para sorpresa de Rachel, pero siguió fija al juego como le habían pedido.

Dick le entrego una hoja, no era nada más que un pequeño recado, se lo dio por debajo de la vista del repartidor, por lo que sospecho que no quería que este le viera: escribe donde está ahora mi amigo. Ella escribió: en las tragamonedas. Volvió a doblar la hoja y se la regreso. Después de leerla pidió al repartidor sus fichas pues se retiraría.

Al estar lo suficientemente lejos de la vista de cualquiera del casino, Dick dejo escapar su emoción.  
-No puedo creer que haya funcionado- dejo escapar en voz alta - siendo sincero no creí que lo lograrías, pero funciono, debes sentirte orgullosa- dijo mientras ponía sus manos en los hombros de Rachel sacudiéndola un poco en el proceso.

aparto sus manos de ella mientras buscaba una explicación de lo que le estaba diciendo -No entiendo que es lo que hice-

-Viste, observaste, eso es lo que hiciste, y eso es lo que necesitamos-

-Explícate mejor, no entiendo que fue lo que hice en concreto-

-Perdón, es solo que no puedo creer que haya funcionado- se explicaba antes de que Garfield llegara con el carro.

-Suban, es hora de irnos-

-Funciono, en verdad funciono-

-Me pueden explicar que es lo que funciono- seguía quejándose Rachel sin mucho éxito hasta el momento.

Dick tomo la palabra - hiciste lo que ninguno de nosotros ha podido hacer; cuando empezamos a jugar en los casinos, estamos vulnerables, llamamos demasiado la atención cuando ganamos, y estar volteando a todas partes viendo a los guardias, a las cámaras, es igual a ponernos un blanco en la espalda, pero tú no, no necesitabas voltear a todas partes, de hecho casi ni moviste la cabeza y pudiste saber donde se encontraba el a pesar de eso-

-Espera- lo interrumpía Rachel - como sabían que podía hacer eso.

-No estábamos seguros del todo, de hecho te íbamos a poner varias pruebas, pero ahora que hiciste esto estamos seguros de que realmente tienes algo que necesitamos -

El silencio que siguió después de aquello fue realmente extraño.

-¿Que iban a hacer si no pasaba ninguna prueba? ¿que iban a hacerme?-

Ambos se sintieron avergonzados, empezaron a titubear -Lamentamos si te asustamos, solo queríamos asustarte un poco, pero en realidad no íbamos a hacerte daño -

Mantenía agachada la cabeza mientras ellos se disculpaban - no iba a delatarlos- decía - en realidad no iba a hacer nada con la foto, no quería causar tantos problemas, pero en verdad necesito el dinero, no soy tan mala persona como piensan-

- lamento que te sientas así- gar intentaba verla atreves del retrovisor sin perder la vista del camino -pero, en verdad espero que podamos trabajar juntos, nosotros tampoco somos tan malas personas como te imaginas-

-Por cierto Rachel, es hora de presentarnos: me llamo Dick Grason, y mi amigo es Garfield, y a partir de hoy serás una titán.


End file.
